


"Ah yes, the two sides, Sass and Logic."

by Aquaticnecris



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, FOR THE MEMES!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnecris/pseuds/Aquaticnecris
Summary: Sass is just Virgil in a funny snake hat.
Kudos: 24





	"Ah yes, the two sides, Sass and Logic."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK?!"


End file.
